Still of the Night
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: Already exhausted after having mastered the succession technique, Kyo finds his sleep being disturbed by a certain bounty huntress wandering down the halls.
1. Still of the Night

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyo?! puts fists up Bring it **on**, Kamijyo-sama!

**Story Notes/Spoilers**: Takes place after Kyo has learned the succession technique and before they leave to fight the Goyousei. Volume 14, after chapter 108 before chapter 109.

**Author Notes**: I'd never thunk that I'd be writing another SDK ficlet much less posting it up! I have to admit to being inspired by "When Teasing Doesn't Work" by Alyson Metallium. I felt like somewhat less of an SDK fan for not having written a Kyo/Yuya moment, so this was what came out. Anyway, enjoy!

**Author Dedications**: Angel-chan for encouraging me to post this and being supportive even when my work stinks! Kirstian, my imouto-chan, fellow plotter who always read my crappy (no returns) stuff, and introducer to many (cubed) great series. And to anyone else who's nice enough to review

He was going to kill her, Kyo thought viciously. He was going to string the bounty huntress up, gag her, and then throttle her. Finally giving up on sleep, he sat up and listened to her footsteps padding down the hall. He was going to do something about it. He wasn't putting up with that wench disturbing his sleep. His body was already weary from all the training he had received from Muramasa. Logically, he knew that she had a lot on her mind and that her death in less than 33 days wasn't something most teenage girls should be thinking about. However, it was doing little to ease his temper.

It was with this thought that Kyo slid the door open. He looked down the hallway, his senses already having accurately pinpointed her location despite the lack of light. Her movements were slow, almost lethargic, making him frown unconsciously. Was the stupid girl sick on top of dying? He shook his head. The damn chit wouldn't die. There was still much to do, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was his fault that she had received Shinrei's water dragon. If only he had been stronger and faster, if only he had his original form… Not for the first time, he cursed the dormant soul residing within the body. His fists clenched in response. She wasn't dying, he repeated, because _he_ wasn't going allow it. It was as simple as that.

The murmurings were getting louder, words that slurred into others, making him wonder if Bontenmaru had perhaps gotten the young woman drunk. He made a mental note to remind the older man to invite him next time.

"…leave…come after you… bastard…"

Kyo couldn't help himself. He smirked. There was little doubt as to who she was talking about. Leaning against the hallway, he waited for her to detect his presence. The irritability that he had felt initially gave way to amusement. The wench was certainly capable of stirring the strangest mix of emotions from him. It was only fair that since he had spared her life, she should be the one to entertain him. He rather enjoyed riling her, switching tactics constantly to get her all worked up. It would do no good for the girl to be able to predict his actions and thus become complacent.

Lately though, he hadn't had as much opportunity to see that temper in action. Training with Muramasa in the caves had taken away all of his concentration, and given the recent events, he doubted she had reason to get angry at anything any more. He remembered the day that they had returned back to Muramasa's right after Shinrei had implanted the water dragon. While helping his sensei, she had shown remarkable spirit, even going as far as to laugh and smile. But that smile had been _wrong_, Kyo thought. It was only when she thought no one was looking that she could let that happy mask fall. It had disturbed him greatly at the time, and it still continued to do so.

Bontenmaru hadn't hesitated to fill him in on what happened while Kyo had been gone. Unable to mind his own business, the busybody had told him about her nightmares and worries. Kyo wasn't sure what to make of the information he had just been given. Was he supposed to console the stupid girl? Hadn't he insisted that she not join him in the Aokigahara? If she had stayed behind, none of this would happen. None of his enemies would've been able to use her as a weakness against him.

His fists curled, annoyance filling him once again. He was a man on a mission. He had no use for distractions, much less a bounty huntress who had yet to figure out her own feelings. Hadn't she sworn to kill the man who had murdered her brother? Yet, Kyo could read her uncertainty. Where once she had been so sure about her actions, she was now confused as to what to do when it turned out that the sweet, kind-hearted Mibu Kyoushiro was the killer. The red-eyed swordsman nearly snarled at that thought.

He had seen the conviction in her eyes when they had first met. Hypocrite, he thought harshly before amending it. Naïve was what she was. She had been fully prepared to sacrifice her own life to avenge the death of her brother, and he could still recall the fierce determination upon her face. Suddenly, his own words were thrown back at him. Hadn't _he_ sworn to kill her if she hadn't been prepared to keep her word? Who was the hypocrite and naïve one now?

A deep, near silent sigh rose from him, the sound unusual for a man who had killed as many as he had. He waited for the anger to rise against the young girl. His deep distrust towards women had been ingrained after what Sakuya had pulled, yet he knew on some level that _she_ was different. He just wasn't prepared to admit it quite yet.

The footfalls weren't too far away now. He wasn't going to throttle her anymore – not as hard at least. Never had a woman made him so aware of his faults, and made him so pensive. He wondered what his enemies would think of him now. The corners of his lips twitched a little before settling back down. Kyo leaned against the pillar, and thought about pulling out a smoke when he heard her stumbling.

He cursed as he moved swiftly to catch the little klutz. For a bounty huntress, she was strangely uncoordinated. Her soft body melded against his own, her small hands clutching his gi. He swore some more under his breath as he tried to get her to stand on her own feet.

"Oi, ugly. Are you _that_ crazy about me that you can't keep your hands off me?"

The retort Kyo had been expecting never came. Instead, her fingers tightened around the material, and her mumblings sounded clearer.

"…idiot…why can't you see…leave me…"

Understanding dawned upon him as the lines on his forehead eased. The stupid wench was sleepwalking. Of all the dangerous, moronic things to do, she had to sleepwalk. God, she was more than a handful. With muttered oaths, he tried to lift her up but found her uncooperative.

"Oh for fu-" he began saying before he felt a warm wetness against his chest. She had buried her face between the folds of his gi, her slender body shaking slightly. He couldn't hear the words that she was saying, and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to anyway. It was bound to be something stupid, womanly and…

He _really_ was going to regret this at some point, but right now, no force on Earth was going to stop him from pulling her closer. His hand stroked her back awkwardly, not really knowing what to do to stop her from crying. Killing people he was used to. Onime no Kyo didn't exactly go around comforting people on a regular basis. He nearly cursed out loud when she only cried harder.

How the hell did people ease each other's pain? He wasn't even sure what the stupid twit was crying over. And for that matter, what moron would sleepwalk and then just fall into someone's arms so trustingly? What if she had done that while they were in the Aokigahara? He made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her, and also to harass her even more than usual to compensate.

In the meantime, there was still a crying bounty huntress in his arms. His jaw was clenched tightly, as he pulled her away from his body. Her fingers clung on stubbornly, but he realized his mistake as soon as he did it. He had only wanted to hear what she was blubbering over. Thanks to the moon peering behind a window, he could now see the tears trickling down her cheeks. He told himself it didn't bother him, and if the hands holding her were a lot gentler, he sure as hell wasn't acknowledging it.

"…don't die…"

It was just a muscle spasm that happened to be in the general vicinity of his chest, Kyo thought as he heard her words. She was still upset about the water dragon. He had already figured as much. It couldn't have been easy for her. Even with her spirit and optimistic nature, even with her belief in him, it was still a hard thing to deal with. A seasoned samurai like him had faced death countless of times, and as such wouldn't affect him. For a young girl like her… still, a small part of him felt disappointed. He would've thought her stronger than that. It didn't stop him from wanting to assure her somehow though.

Leaning forward so his lips were next to her ears, he said, "I won't let you, you hear me? You won't die on me, ugly."

But as if she hadn't heard a thing he said, the tears continued falling. He cursed more body parts, gods, the Mibu, and Kyoushiro – all in that order. If this continued, she was going to wake the entire household up with her crying. He was about to pick her up to take her outside when her next words caused him to freeze up.

"Don't die, Kyo…"

His jaw nearly fell open in surprise though his eyes did widen. The chit was facing possible death and she was crying over _him_? Some unmentionable part of him felt smug. Some other part of him thought she was an even bigger idiot than he'd originally thought. And the part he refused to acknowledge was undeniably affected even as the rest of him screamed violently in protest. He was almost positive that Kyoushiro was grinning smugly at him.

"Moron, worry about yourself first," he whispered as he pulled her back against him.

He muttered graphic depictions of killing under his breath to assure himself that he hadn't gone soft. He waited with unusual patience for the crying to subside to little hiccups. Then with unaccustomed gentleness, he lifted her into his arms.

She was really far heavier than she looked, he thought with a grunt. The glint in his demon eyes belied his dispassionate expression as he looked down at her. She was cuddled quite snugly against him, her face looking even younger as she slept. She gave one last hiccup before burrowing even closer.

With a silent sigh of suffering, Kyo glanced down the hallway where her room was. He should really bring her back so she could rest. But he needed payment for all the grief she had caused him tonight. The smirk reappeared, samurai Kyo back in full force as he carried her back to his room. Let her sense of modesty be offended. He would enjoy her outraged shrieks when she woke up next to him. The sound of his soft laughter would've stunned servants and enemies alike, but Muramasa, safe in the confines of his room, only smiled before falling back asleep with the rest of the household.


	2. Echoes in the Morning

_Disclaimer_: Akimine-sensei, have your people call my people, okay? We'll talk about your supposed 'ownership' of the Samurai Deeper Kyo characters.

_Author's Notes_: I really hadn't been planning on a part two to "Still of the Night". Strangely enough, I got reviews (Thank you so much EVERYONE) asking me for more! Then I realised I hadn't said it was an interlude. -.- Motivated, I started writing it only to stop when I couldn't come up with an ending and was also sidelined by my larger than life Mary Sue Naruto fic and AU (It was supposed to be a gag fic – honest!). Anyway, I managed to finish it off today, and personally, I don't like it as much, but hopefully, it'll appease those out there who actually wanted a part two. And this is it! The End. Fin. Owari. Wan/Yuen. Finito.

_Dedications_: **Kirstian**, my imouto-chan who reads my crap and is my immensely talented co-writer (no returns) in our crazy fics. **Angel-chan**, another talented writer who has been so supportive of my works. **Alyson**, the third in the list of talented writers who reads my lousy SDK translations and fics. And to all the wonderful reviewers for your kind words!

Italics indicate foreign words or thoughts.

* * *

**Echoes in the Morning**

Kyo knew the **exact** moment she woke up. The sleepy murmurs that sounded as she shifted even closer, the stilling of her entire body, the sudden intake of air, and the acceleration of her heartbeat all sounded beneath his ears. He continued feigning sleep, allowing the young girl to figure out what the hell was going on. He just about grinned as he imagined her wondering how on Earth she could have gotten there.

Just as quickly, his thoughts grew serious. This type of behaviour would not do. They had further trials ahead, and deadly opponents who wouldn't hesitate to use such knowledge to their advantage. If she even tried sleepwalking while deep in Mibu territory, she'd be as good as dead.

A spasm went through him. The memory that Akira had painted for him in the Aokigahara was something he didn't want to recall **ever**. With firm resolution, he buried that thought to the back of his mind, and forced himself to concentrate on the little situation at hand.

What on earth was the stupid chit doing now? She was lying unnaturally still, as stiff as the board that he sometimes compared her figure to. Her fingers were splayed upon his chest, and the soft puffs of her breaths that hit his chest did not just cause his heart to thump louder. Mere irregularity of the system – perfectly natural for a young man in his prime.

This time, it was **his** turn to freeze as she tilted her head upwards. Her body had been nestled against his, with the top of her head tucked beneath his chin. And now, she was sniffing him? Startled beyond all reasoning, he reassured himself that the prickling of skin came from the chill of early dawn even if it wasn't really all that cold outside.

She rubbed her face against his chest once again, the soft blonde tendrils of her hair tickling his chest. Suddenly, he was entirely too aware of the fact that his plan had backfired on him. The stupid chit was supposed to have shrieked the house down, and then tried to brain him for being a pervert. Why had it all seemed so simple in his mind? Why wasn't she cooperating?

Not that the shrew ever did. She was stubborn beyond anyone he had ever known. Even when the odds were against her, not once would the bounty huntress back down. While facing Shinrei, she had given no thought to the danger she had brought upon herself as she defended Muramasa. As far as the idiot was concerned, Shinrei had been the bad guy, and she had to protect Muramasa – just as she had tried to countless of times with him.

Really, her faith in him was boundless, and considering he had slain thousands of men in cold blood, Kyo wasn't entirely sure where that came from either. When he had asked her if she believed his word, he hadn't been prepared for her answer. She had taken his word without question. Why would a young girl like herself trust him and take the word of a killer?

It was perplexing, aggravating and far too confusing for his liking.

He heard her murmurs and felt her arm snaking across his torso, only to finally stop when her fingers reached his waist. Without his permission, his own had answered by pulling her even closer. She didn't feel **that** good against him. She wasn't even all that curvy – barely developed and just entering womanhood. She didn't smell like sunshine and innocence plastered to his side like that. Most of all, the sense of peace that washed over him came strictly from the quiet of the morning and had nothing to do with the small body next to his.

His breathing began evening out again, and his expression eased. Dimly, he heard Bontenmaru's voice down the hall. _Just one more second_, he thought drowsily before the world turned into chaos again.

The deafening shriek erupted, and Kyo deftly avoided her fist. The futon, however, was not as lucky. She scrambled to her feet, clutching her edges of her _yukata_. He leaned back against the wall, and smirked at the return of the outraged virgin.

"Don't worry. Not really much to show there, is it?"

Her face was mottled with rage. "You… you… I thought it was a dream!"

"I've had better dreams," he commented offhandedly, knowing full well it would upset the idiot some more.

Kyo observed casually that her chest was heaving more than usual. _Really, she hadn't grown one bit_, he tsk'ed in his mind.

"You pervert!" she finally shrieked, throwing a wooden figurine at him. He dodged it with ease, though he noted that it was firmly lodged in the wall behind him. "How dare you kidnap me from my own room and make me sleep next to you?"

"You looked like you were enjoying it." His smirk widened at the slight of the rosy flush that spread across her face.

Blonde hair flew everywhere as she shook her head. "How dare you…"

His hand reached out for the jar of sake that was always within his reach. "And anyway, you came here yourself in the middle of the night, sleep walking…"

"**I DID NOT!!!**"

His eyes flashed with something that might've been passed as amusement. "…into my futon no less."

She turned even redder, her fists clenched tightly. "**I DID NO SUCH THING!**"

He lifted his brow in response. "Oh really? Then it must've been some other blonde idiot who was rubbing herself against me."

The colour she was turning was unholy at this point. He could see the storm clouds gathering overhead.

"I have to warn you though," Kyo continued, "you may have to compete with quite a few other women who have more… ahh…" He paused to stare at her chest. "… qualifications than you."

"**ONIME NO KYO… I AM GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD AND…**"

Then, the cup in his hand was falling to the ground, sake splashing everywhere as he moved forward. She had given a strangled noise before her legs had given out on her. He swore long and hard as he managed to catch her body before she hit the mat.

After anchoring her against him, he observed that her breath was rapid, and her eyes were squeezed shut. The grimace on her face didn't make him upset at all.

"Oi," he groused, voice gentler than usual.

She managed to rasp out, "Give… me… a… second…"

Reassured that she could at least speak, the red-eyed swordsman continued holding her. "Shut up, you idiot."

Her eyes flew open in indignation. He could read the outrage on her face at being talked to like this while she wasn't in perfect condition.

"Deep breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth…"

She stared at him as if he'd just announced that he was the Red King.

"Do it, ugly."

The expression on her face softened, and the teenager obeyed quietly. They remained like this, him holding her while he entertained himself with the awakening world outside and she content to be held.

Five minutes later, she finally spoke, her voice wavering a little before steadying. "It was nothing. Just a little pain."

He didn't want to say anything. That same guilt that had been nagging at him reared its ugly head again. The pain would only intensify as the countdown progressed. He knew from past experience that Shinrei's water dragon would devour from within, weakening the human body until it was released to reunite with its master. The suffering upon Shinrei's opponents' faces was something he remembered all too well. Unconsciously, his fingers tightened around her arm, and the sound of her gasp drew his attention back onto her.

She was looking flushed again. Was she feverish already? "I'm fine, Kyo. You can let go of me now."

He examined her closely one last time. Her breathing had returned back to normal, and aside from the slight stain on her cheeks, she appeared to be fine. Tension left his body, his muscles easing as he smirked. Deliberately keeping the teasing light, he asked, "What? Not enjoying yourself as much as you were last night?"

Irritation flashed in her green eyes. "You…"

The door slid open now, and Bontenmaru poked his head in, pretending to be shocked to find Yuya in Kyo's room. "Did I interrupt your love nest?"

"Bontenmaru-san!"

"At least he's tidier than he used to be after he's had company the night before."

Keeping his arm firmly wrapped around her not-so-slender waist, Kyo thoroughly enjoyed the look of mortification upon her face, which quickly changed to disgust as she glared at him.

"Let me go," she hissed.

The request seemed to startle him. She must've seen some untold emotion in his eyes because he could read the confusion on her face clear as day. After easing his hold on her, his lips curled to form a cocky smirk. "I'm used to better workouts than that."

Bontenmaru flashed him a broad grin before winking at Yuya. "You need more stamina than that to keep up with him."

Prettily flushed with embarrassment, she shot him and the Shiseiten member the dirtiest look. "I'm going to go check on Muramasa-san," the bounty huntress huffed.

Kyo watched as she walked out of his room, two steps shy of stomping her feet, and assured himself it was perfectly natural to stare at the sway of such wide hips.

"Gonna keep this one?" Bontenmaru asked slyly.

The only reply he could think of at that moment was that he was hungry, and the one-eyed bastard's laughter accompanied him all the way to Muramasa's room. He told himself it was to check up on his teacher, and it had nothing to do with that golden-haired wench. He could hear her lively greetings to the old man, and he didn't want to think about why the sound of her movements was instinctively comforting. If he allowed himself to, he could still feel her warmth against his fingers.

What she had said earlier echoed in his mind, and his response would remain unsaid. He **was** Onime no Kyo afterall.

_What if I didn't want to?_


End file.
